The One That Got Away
by iloveyouthewayyouremade
Summary: On my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos.. Kendall traced the scar on his wrist licking his lips..   rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"And cut!"  
>The four boys sighed relieved. This was their first break, since they started at 6 AM this morning. It was a little past 3 in the afternoon now.<br>Kendall and James walked into their shared dressing room and Kendall plopped down on the couch.  
>"James, be a doll and turn on the radio please. I wanna relax a bit." Kendall said sliding down and closing his eyes. James went towards the radio and flipped the 'onoff' button.  
>"What station do you fancy?" James asked looking back towards Kendall.<br>"You can choose. It doesn't really matter."  
>James flipped through the different stations and decided on one and sat in the other couch.<p>

_Today we have a very special guest. She will be performing her hit single The one that got away here today, live for you, listeners!_

_Summer after high school  
>when we first met<br>we make out in your mustang to Radiohead  
>and on my 18<span>__th__ birthday  
>we got matching tattoos.<span>_

Kendall sighed and touched his scarred wrist. He kept rubbing it as he listened to the song.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>and climb to the roof<br>talk about our future  
>like we had a clue<br>never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you.<span>_

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>be us against the world<em>

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>so I don't have to stay  
>you were the one that got away<br>the one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other<br>we made a pact  
>sometimes when I miss you<br>I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown<br>Singing the blues  
>It's time to face the music<br>I'm no longer your muse._

Kendall's eyes shot open with the 'someone said you had your tattoo removed' and looked down at his wrist. He traced the scar with his fingertips and licked his lips.

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>we'd keep all our promises  
>be us against the world<span>_

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>you were the one that away<br>the one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-ne<br>The o-o-o-o-ne_  
><span>_The o-o-o-o-ne  
>The one that got away<span>_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine  
>It can't replace you with a million rings<br>I should've told you what you meant to me  
>Cause now I pay the price..<span>_

Kendall shivered. He recognized the voice, but couldn't say who she was..

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>we'd keep all our promises  
>be us against the world<span>_

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>you were the one that away<br>the one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-ne<br>The o-o-o-o-ne_  
><span>_The o-o-o-o-ne_

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>so I don't have to say  
>you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away.._

"_This was our wonderful Alex Jones, the twenty-year old girl who got discovered on a talent show! And she is here for an interview. So listen up fans! Hello Alex, how are you?"_

Kendall's eyes got wide as he sat straight up and focused more on the radio.

"_Hi Charles. I'm fine thank you. And thanks for having me here!"  
><em>_"No problem dear. So I've heard you wrote this song yourself, is that true?"  
><em>_"Yes that's true. It's the song I sang at the talent show."  
><span>__"Wow, that's very good! So it's about your own personal experiences? What's it about?"  
><em>_"Uhu. Well, a year ago I lost someone special to me. And well yeah, I wish I had the guts back then to tell how I felt. But I didn't."  
><span>__"I see your rubbing over a tattoo. So you actually have the same tattoo as the person you were singing about?"_

Kendall could hear Alex sigh through the radio. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he continued to listen.

"_Yes. It was his birthday present to me when I turned 18. I'll cherish it forever."  
><em>_"I guess you are a hopeless romantic Alex. But it's really sweet. I think if he is listening to this, he knows it's about him."  
><em>_"I don't know Charles. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past."  
><span>__"Hmm. Well thank you Alex for singing for us today and for your interview."  
><em>_"It's my pleasure Charles. Thank you for having me."  
><span>__"Good luck with your upcoming album and I hope to see you here when it's done?"  
>"<em>_Haha thanks, I'll be back then!"_

"_Well that was upcoming superstar Alex Jones, and we will be right back after the new song of Big Time Rush, Music sounds better with you!"_

Tears were rolling down Kendall's cheek when James opened his eyes.  
>"Dude, what's wrong?" James said sitting up.<br>"That was Alex.." Kendall threw his head in his hands.  
>James cocked his head to the side.<br>"You didn't know she got a record deal?"  
>Kendall nodded his head no.<br>"Oh, she called all of us when she got signed a month ago. Didn't she call you?"  
>Kendall looked up. "I haven't spoke to her since we left.."<br>"Oh, she calls us at least once in two weeks.. Did you two fight when you went to say goodbye?" James said grabbing a bottle of water from the coffee table in front of him.  
>Kendall threw his head back in his hands.<br>"I never went to say goodbye." He mumbled.  
>"What?" James asked<br>"I never went to say goodbye. I couldn't do it." Kendall started rubbing his face.  
>"YOU WHAT?" James yelled and shot up.<br>"Dude how could you be so stupid? She was your best friend! You were never apart!" James started pacing back and forth.  
>"What are you doing?" Kendall asked looking up once again.<br>"Now I understand why she always changed subject when I told her about you. You broke her heart." When James said that last part, he looked directly into the blonde's eyes. James got his phone out and started typing.  
>"What are you doing James?"<br>"I'm calling Alex." Kendall's eyes got wide.  
>James dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.<br>"Hey Jamey. What's up?"  
><span>"Hey Lex! Congrats, I heard you on the radio!"  
><span>"Well thank you Jamey. Aren't you shooting then?"<span>  
>James put his phone on speaker so Kendall could listen too.<br>"Well we have a break right now, and I thought to call you to congratulate you. But I have a Q."  
><span>"Shoot."<span>  
>"Is that song about Kendall?"<br>"What Kendall?"  
>"Stop joking Lex, Kendall Schmidt. Your best friend!"<br>"If he was truly my best friend, he would've said goodbye James."  
><span>"Lex.."  
><span>"You know how I felt. You knew everything. The dude ditched me, end of story."<br>"Why didn't you call him like you did with Logan, Carlos and me?"  
><span>"You guys took the time to say goodbye to me. If he wanted to speak to me, he would have called me himself."<span>  
>"Alex you changed your number!"<br>"James, if he wanted he asked you. Now I need to go, I've arrived at some studio and I'm meeting the band I'm gonna be the opening act for. Talk to you later. Love you."  
>"Love you Lex. Good luck."<br>James hung up and looked at Kendall. Kendall just stared at James and opened his mouth a few times, but closed it pretty fast. Finally he got his voice back.  
>"What did she mean with you know how I felt, you knew everything?"<br>James sighed. "She was in love with you man."  
>Kendall's mouth dropped in shock. It was quiet for a couple of minutes and then there was a knock on the door. Logan's head peaked through the door opening and smiled.<br>"They need us. They have a surprise for us." Logan said when he looked at Kendall.  
>"Kendall, what's wrong dude?" Logan walked over to Kendall and sat next to him.<br>James answered in the blonde's place.  
>"Long story short, Kendall never said goodbye to Alex and he heard like 10 minutes ago that she got a record deal, and the song is about him."<br>Logan nodded in understanding. He rubbed Kendall's back.  
>"It will all fall into place dude. Don't worry."<br>Suddenly Carlos appeared in the doorway.  
>"COM'ON! THEY'RE WAITING!" he screamed happily and ran towards the meeting room. The other three chuckled and got up. The followed Carlos to where their assistant was standing.<br>"Hello boys. I have some good news for you. Go on ahead." She said while pointing to the door.  
>The four boys walked in and took a seat when the assistant walked in behind them and stood in front of them.<br>"You all know your tour starts in two weeks. And since Jordin Sparks cancelled, we needed to find a new artist. And we have found one!" she said happily.  
>Carlos started jumping up and down his seat.<br>"Who is it? Is it Selena Gomez? Omg Who is it!" Carlos screamed.  
>"Carlos, please calm down." She walked towards the door and pulled it open.<br>"I'd like you to meet Alex Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

All boys' mouth dropped when Alex walked into the room.  
>She hadn't changed a lot. She had long black-brownish curly hair, that came past her shoulders, a dark grey beanie on her head, a green shirt, black skinny jeans and grey vans with green laces.<br>Her make-up was simple as usual, just a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She smiled when she spotted the three boys, but her smile was gone pretty fast when her eyes met Kendall.  
>"ALEXXXXXXX!" Carlos screamed and ran to the girl to embrace her in a big hug. She laughed at the boy. "Still haven't changed a bit Carlos. Nice to see you."<br>Logan hugged her as well, and then was James. She looked up at him.  
>She threw her hands around his neck and he lifted her up to hug her.<br>"What a coincidence Pretty boy." She whispered into his ear.  
>James let go of her and nodded. He stepped out of the way so Alex was face to face with her true love from all times, Kendall Schmidt.<br>"Hello Kendall." She pulled her hand out for a handshake. Kendall took it and looked a little bit disappointed. The boys' assistant stood there dumbfounded.  
>"You guys know her?" All the boys nodded.<br>"She is like our bestest friend from back home!" James said while taking Alex by the waist. The assistant nodded.  
>"So I don't have to introduce you then. I'm gonna talk to Alex' manager, catch up if you like!" and she stepped in the doorway and closed the door behind her.<br>"Omg Alex I can't believe I see you in person!" Logan said as he eyed her up and down. "You look gooood!"  
>Alex let out a small giggle. "Thanks Logie."<br>Kendall couldn't stop staring at her. And when he did, he just looked at his scarred wrist and back at her. He rubbed it as a stinging pain came across his wrist.  
>The other three boys were surrounding Alex and laughing about something, but Alex tore her gaze away to look at Kendall. When he looked down at his wrist and flinched a bit of the sting, she smiled. <em>Damn he still is cute.<em> Alex shook her head. She could not let him fool her again.

"I'm going to the bath room boys, I'll be right back!" she said and she left the meeting room.  
>All three boys turned around to look at Kendall. The blonde just popped back in his chair and shook his head.<br>"This isn't happening, is it?" he said looking back up to the three gazes.  
>"Well, I guess "the higher power" wanted you to have another chance. Maybe you should go for it." Carlos nodded heavily.<br>"Or.. Maybe our manager just wanted someone that is gonna be super famous to tour with us, for even more publicity!" Logan said nudging Carlos. James chuckled.  
>"Or, Kendall's being a little bitch about this and should talk this out with Lexie and make everything right." Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement with James' statement.<br>"Guys.. I don't think I can fix this one. I let her down, big time." Kendall said disappointed.

**At The Bathroom**

I walked pass the hall and into the girls' bath room. I went straight to the mirrors and placed my hands on the sink and let my head hang. _What am I doing here? Why this boy band? Why Kendall?  
><em>"UGH!" I yell-whispered to myself.  
>Suddenly, my knees felt weak and I sank to my knees. I started sobbing and after a few minutes my emotions were flipping and I was angry as hell. I got back up.<br>"You are not gonna get me down, Kendall Schmidt." I said to myself in the mirror as I whipped the worn make-up from my face. I turned on my heels and headed back to the meeting room.

**2 weeks later**

Alex had been staying at the boys' home for the past two weeks, they all went out together and had fun, but you could still feel the tension between Kendall and Alex. Kendall had tried to talk to Alex but some way, she always found a way out of it.  
>It was Alex' plan to just tour with the guys and disappear out of Kendall's life like he did to her.<p>

"Are you guys ready?" Big Time Rush's assistant asked all five of us.  
>"Isn't it a bit strange that I'm in the same tour bus as the guys? I'm a girl!" Alex said raising her hands.<br>"Sweetheart, you guys know each other for 15 years. I'm guessing you're used to them by now." The assistant added before smirking and walking off.  
>"Come on guys and Lex, let's check out our very own tour bus!" James said pulling Alex behind him into the bus.<br>Alex' mouth dropped when she saw the inside of the tour bus. A huge couch with a flat screen tv and a whole lot of videogames.  
>"We all decided, since you are the only girl you can have the back of the bus, it has a bed and stuff." Logan said nudging me. "Thank you Loges." I winked.<br>Alex grabbed her suitcases and dragged them to the back of the bus.  
>She got on the bed and made herself comfy.<br>"Knock knock!" James peeked his head through the door.  
>Alex opened her eyes and smiled at her handsome best friend.<p>

"Come in Jamey. Something wrong?"  
>James sat at the end of her bed and she crawled towards him, until she was on her knees in front of him.<br>"Well, last two weeks you could avoid Kendall, but how are you planning on doing that when you are stuck in a tiny bus?"  
>James asked as he cocked his head to the side. Alex lifted her shoulders.<br>"Don't know. Maybe don't come out of this bed room only when we need to perform?"  
>"Why don't you talk this out? I mean, it would be a lot easier, and you were best friends."<br>"James, see this?" Alex pulled up her sleeve and showed the tattoo. It said 'you're not alone' and beneath it, in very small letters, there was 'Kendall'.  
>"This was us. When he left me, this became nothing. He left, without a word! I don't care what his explanation is."<br>"Wow, the 'Kendall' part is new?" James said while he grabbed Alex wrist. She started blushing instantly.  
>"I knew you still cared about him!" James yell-screamed.<br>Alex looked down. "Yes, but that doesn't matter. I love him. It's no big deal."  
>James cupped Alex head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.<br>"It does matter shorty. Since I know how he thinks about you."  
>Alex cocked an eyebrow up. James started laughing.<br>"You look just like Kendall when you do that."  
>"When I do what? And what does he think about me?" Alex said a little annoyed.<br>"When you do that thing with your eyebrow. And he likes you more than just a friend. Always did."  
>Just when Alex opened her mouth to say something, Carlos opened the door.<br>"Hey lovebirds, Logan finished dinner. Care to come out?" Carlos said jokingly and James could see Kendall give him an evil glare.

Alex and James walked towards the 'dining' area and both sat down. When Alex looked up, she noticed she was sitting across Kendall and when she caught him looking, he looked down immediately.  
>When he looked back up, he could have sworn that he saw a smile on Alex' face.<br>"Wow Logan, this is really good!" Alex said while munching on her meat.  
>"Did you already forget how awesome I cook Lex?" Logan mocked. All four boys and Alex laughed and talked some more until dinner was finished.<br>"Well guys, that was fun but I'm heading to bed, since the show is pretty early tomorrow." She said while pecking each of the three guys on the cheek. When she reached Kendall, she hesitated a bit but still planted a kiss on his cheek along with a soft smile before whispering goodnight. James couldn't help but smirk when he saw this happening.

Alex hopped to her bedroom as Kendall's eyes grew big. The other three watched amused as Kendall's face went from shocked to Carlos-happy.  
>"Guys, I think I'm off to bed too. I'm kinda tired." Kendall said standing up and heading to the bathroom to get changed.<br>"You talked to Alex didn't you?" Logan smiled at James as he took the dishes and placed them in the sink.  
>"I didn't want any of those awkward moments we had during the last two weeks, when we're stuck here for 3 months." James shrugged.<br>"You're a good friend dude. Let's play some videogames!" Carlos said patting James' back and heading over to the couch.

Kendall walked into the bathroom and smiled brightly when I looked in the mirror. He grabbed a towel and began to strip himself down for a relaxing shower. He threw his shirt and pants in the corner of the room, so he could take them with him when I exited the bathroom. He took his boxers off and then he heard a scream. He quickly shot up and turned around to stand face to face with Alex.  
>"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here! Sorry!" she yelled while she covered her eyes. Kendall grabbed a towel and turned it around his waist.<br>"It's nothing. I should've locked the door. You were gonna shower or something?" He said his cheeks a bright red as he looked at the floor.  
>"I was planning on using the toilet but no biggie! Sorry again." Alex said while backing out of the bathroom with her eyes still covered.<br>"No use it! I'll wait outside." Kendall said pulling her back in and twisting so he was in the doorway now." Alex opened her eyes and smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
>Kendall walked to the living roomkitchen and the boys just stared at him.  
>"Dude? Why are you almost naked? You know Alex is here now.." Logan said shifting in his seat.<br>Kendall shrugged when he took a coke out of the fridge. "don't worry, she already saw me in full glory a sec ago." James' and Logan's jaw dropped.  
>"She .. saw you?" James questioned standing up and walking over to the blonde.<br>"Well yeah I was gonna take a shower and she walked in to go to the restroom.." Kendall took a sip of his coke when Alex walked back in.  
>"I'm done Kendall. And sorry again." She nodded at the boys and returned to her bedroom.<br>"Well that's my cue for that shower. See you guys tomorrow." Kendal threw his can into the trash can and walked back in.

Alex woke up and stretched herself. She glanced over at her alarm clock as it read 5:16 AM.  
>"Ugh, I still had 3 perfect hours of sleep ahead of me. I hate this." She complained as she silently made her way to the bathroom.<br>She got back and checked her phone. _One new text._

_Hey Alex, I know it's late but Fellows asked if you could write another song so you can use it on one of the shows? The fans would like a preview of something like that. See you tomorrow. Vanessa_

"Seriously?" she hissed through her teeth as she plopped back on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. The door opened slightly.  
>"You awake?" Kendall asked as he pushed the door open.<br>"Yeah. Did I wake you?" Alex said sitting up. "Yea you did. Doesn't matter tho. Why are you awake anyways?" Kendall came in and closed the door and stood against it.  
>"I just woke up and needed to pee. And now I can't go back to sleep." Alex growled against herself more than to Kendall but Kendall cocked one eyebrow up.<br>"And why is that?" he said coming over and sitting next to me on the edge of my bed.  
>"Well I got a text from Emma, my assistant that Fellows wants me to write a new song to perform on the show. This 'show' is at 3PM. How the fuck am I gonna write a song in less than a day!" Alex threw her hands in the air and plopped back down on her bed. Kendall smiled as he threw himself also on the bed and faced Alex. He gave her one of his smiles where is dimples were showing oh so well.<br>"I'm pretty sure you can do it. You're talented as hell." Alex blushed and looked down.  
>"I'm really sorry that I never came to say goodbye. Or that I never tried to call you or something." Kendall said as sincere as possible and Alex looked back up in those beautiful green orbs.<br>She wanted to kiss him so badly right now but restrained herself. "It's nothing. I guess it wasn't your intention to hurt me." She gave him a weak smile while tears were welling up in her eyes. "It's not okay. I just wasn't ready to leave my best friend behind. And I thought that if I didn't say goodbye, it's wouldn't hurt that much. Guess I was wrong. I'm sorry." He whispered the last part only for Alex to hear. He embraced her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and a smile formed on her face.  
>"I've missed you Ken." She whispered into his ear.<br>"I've missed you too Lex. I l- .." Kendall swallowed a lump in his throat and let go of Alex. "Well I should go back to bed. You know how grumpy I can get in the mornings." Alex smiled at him. "Well good night grumpass. I'm going to write that song now I guess." Alex gave Kendall a lingering kiss on the cheek as Kendall walked out and closed his door.  
>Alex got a bride smile. "I have a song!" she whisper-yelled to herself and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter already x) i hope you enjoy it! (and blabla i don't own anything blabla)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The four boys were already sitting at the table, James and Kendall looking rather tired and Carlos all eager for the breakfast that Logan was preparing. Alex walked out rubbing her eyes. "Mm good morning guys." She mumbled as she threw herself face first on the couch. Carlos and James shrugged.<br>"How can you be so tired? You went to bed at like nine!" Logan said while giving Carlos and James their plate of bacon and eggs.  
>"M wrt sng n hggg." Alex mumbled against the fabric. Kendall stood up and pulled her up. "Now say that again?" Logan said setting the last two plates before making his own. "I needed to write a new song for today's show." Alex said while plopping on her seat across Kendall, who gave her a wink as he dug in.<br>James and Carlos stopped eating and looked at Alex. "And?"  
>"Well it's finished. You'll hear it at rehearsals." Alex said beginning to eat Logan's well prepared breakfast. She finished, gave Logan her thanks and walked back in her bed room. She took her curling iron, plugged it in and opened her suitcase for something to wear. She pulled out a grey pair of pants, a green hoodie and brown low cut boots. She curled her hair and put her favorite beanie on. James opened her door and peaked through it with closed eyes. "Are you decent?" he asked laughing and throwing himself in the room.<br>"What's up Jamie?" Alex turned around in full glory and James jaw slacked.  
>"We've arrived. We'll rehearse for a bit and then we'll go out for lunch."<br>Alex nodded her head as an okay and tried to walk pass James, but he stopped her.  
>"So what was up with you and Blondie last night?" he questioned as he pulled his arm away. Alex just shrugged. "Nothing. A misunderstanding."<br>"You know what I mean. At the table before you went to bed." James nudged Alex in her ribs as she laughed. "Stop it James! Uhm well I decided I'd give the guy another shot as friend. We're stuck together for 3 months you know." Alex walked pass him to the other boys. "Yeah that's what you say now. I saw the love in your eyes." James whispered happily to himself and ran after Alex.

Alex' and the boys' assistants were outside of the bus waiting.  
>"Hi guys! How was your trip?" BTR's assistant asked us and Carlos started telling about their game-night and blabbered on as Emma walked towards me.<br>"So did you finish a new song sweetheart? I know it's short day but I couldn't help it either." She gave me a sly smile and I nodded.  
>"Yeah I got some inspiration this morning and I have a new one."<br>"Well, let's head to the stage and you can let me hear it." She took Alex' arm and they walked to the stage as the boys followed.  
>I walked in stage and the others sat on a few chairs stalled for them.<br>"What instruments do you need?" Emma asked me.  
>I tapped my finger on my chin thinking. "A kind of piano." I smiled cutely at her.<br>"We have some keyboard like that makes a piano-sound. You'll have to settle with that." I smiled and nodded and made myself ready.

* * *

><p><em>Ohh<br>Yeah – Yeah  
>This situation turned around<br>Enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it_

So tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>Tell me that I take your breath away  
>Maybe if you take one more<br>I would know for sure  
>Than there's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me, anyway  
>Tell me that you love me, anyway<br>Ohh

_Waking up beside yourself  
>And what you feel inside<br>Is being shared with someone else  
>Nowhere to hide I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it  
>As long as you say it<em>

_So tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<br>There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

Show me look what we found turn it around  
>Every day<br>I can hear what you say  
>Now I know, know we can make it<br>If you tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more..<p>

_So tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>Maybe if you take one more<br>Than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>But tell me that you love me anyway  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alex and the music stopped and the boys started clapping immediately.<br>"wow that was good!" Carlos yelled. "Nice!" Logan added. James gave me a wink and Kendall blushed a little.  
>Alex turned to Emma. "Whatcha think?" She really hoped she didn't have to rewrite it, or worse, write a whole new song in a few hours.<br>"It's good sweetheart. But it feels like if there is something missing."  
>BTR's assistant Kelly nodded. "Not that I want to promote my boys or something, but I think it needs a supporting guy's voice." Emma looked at Kelly, thought for a second and turned to the four boys. "Would one of you like to sing that song with her?"<br>James took Carlos wrist and gave Logan a nod and all three of them stepped a step back so Kendall was standing there all alone. Emma got the hint and smiled.  
>"Kendall, would you like to sing a part in this song?" she stared at his face hopefully as you could see fear, excitement, horror and love go through his eyes at full speed.<br>"Yeah I'll do it." He mumbled and looked up at Alex. She gave him a comforting smile and a wink.

Kendall got on stage and looked at the lyrics for a couple minutes, figuring out which parts he could do so it was just supporting and not taking over. They restarted the song, and by the end, Alex looked straight into Kendall's eyes when she almost whispered the words. _But tell me that you love me.. anyway._  
>Kendall got a big lump caught in his throat and started blushing heavily.<br>"That was it! I felt the chemistry! This song is made for you two!" Emma exclaimed happily as she walked away with Kelly.  
>James nudged Logan. "Made for each other." Logan nodded and Carlos was jumping up and down again. "Let's grab something to eat!"<br>"And leave those two alone. They have a lot of catching up to do." Logan said pushing the other two out of the area.

Alex and Kendall walked to a little diner in town and sat down with their burgers.  
>"Kendall, can I ask you something?" Alex said a little annoyed.<br>"Yeah of course. What's up shorty?"  
>"Why'd you remove it?" Kendall's bite of burger got stuck. He started coughing and finally he looked up at a very sad looking Alex.<br>"Remove what?"  
>"You know. The tattoo. Why'd you remove it?" Alex looked down at her food once again.<br>Kendall sighed. "It had nothing to do with you. When we were on that airplane to Hollywood, I felt terrible. But I thought, since I wasn't going to see you anymore, you'd be over it in no time and I'd be over it someday too. And sometimes it worked. But every time I looked at wrist, my thoughts were back with you and I felt all miserable all over again. I tried even harder. Then I knew if I still had that tattoo, I'd be remember every time I looked at my wrist. So I got another one, to replace this one." He pointed at his scar and looked down. Alex looked up and tried to find another tattoo on his body, since he was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt.  
>"So where is that other tattoo then?" Alex cocked her head to the side and continued to search for it. Kendall shifted in his seat and pulled his hair behind his right ear away. "Here." He said while sitting properly so that Alex could see it. It said Alex and a little heart, right behind his ear. "I had it put there so didn't have to look at it all the time, but I would still be remembered when I met this amazing person." Tears sprung in Alex' eyes as she looked at the blonde's ear. He turned again so he was facing her again and saw that she was almost crying. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Kendall took Alex' hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs.<p>

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Alex smiled at Kendall who smiled back immediately. Kendall started to lean in but was abruptly stopped when a girl yanked him back.  
>"OH MY GOD ARE YOU KENDALL SCHMIDT?" the girl yelled and jumped up and down while other girls approached them. Kendall gave Alex a apologetic smile and grabbed the sharpie from the girl to sign her a autograph. Alex leaned against the chair and finished her burger while Kendall was talking to all of those girls who approached him.<br>"I'm sorry my ladies but I have to go. I hope to see you at the concert in a while!" Kendall smiled as he stuck his hand out for Alex to grab. She smiled and took it as all the girls gasped. I smirked and walked out with Kendall and headed back to the concert.

I sang some of my songs and it was the last one for me to perform for this night.  
>"So guys for my last song I have a guest. Please welcome Kendall Schmidt!" I shouted through the mic and all the girls went wild. Kendall walked on stage and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We sang tell me that you love me. The other boys walked on, thanked me and began their show.<br>I walked through the halls on my way to my dressing room for a nice relaxing shower. I walked in and smiled as I saw the boys perform on my flat screen.  
>"Excuse me Alex." Emma said walking through the door and I turned around to smile at her. "You did an awesome job! We'll be staying at a hotel so you can grab a bag for your stay." I nodded and took a warm relaxing shower.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked back to the bus with the boys for our bags and headed to the hotel.<br>We walked in and saw our assistants arguing with the hotel manager.  
>"Hi what's up?" Logan asked as we approached them.<br>"This guy says he only has two rooms for you guys!" Emma glared at the dude.  
>"So? What's the problem about that?" Alex asked as she put her bag down.<br>"One room is for three people the other is for two. So Alex won't have her own room and I can't put one of the guys with you. Straight orders from Fellows." Emma frowned and turned around to have another fight with the hotel manager but James stopped her.  
>"We won't tell Fellows one of us slept with Alex. If Alex doesn't mind that is."<br>"You guys are my brothers. I don't mind anything Emma! It's no biggie!" Alex said nodded at James statement.  
>Emma sighed and smiled. "Well then have fun. Here are your keys. We have the day off tomorrow, so you can hang out."<br>We stepped in the elevator as all the boys watched me.  
>"What are you guys staring at?"<br>"Well, who is gonna sleep with you?" Carlos asked cocking his head.  
>I shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I can get my sleep it doesn't matter."<br>The elevator doors got open and I walked through the hall searching for my apartement. The boys walked behind her as James looked at Kendall.  
>"Dude why are you looking at me like that? Stop creeping." Kendall smirked as he pushed James playfully in the shoulder.<br>"You should stay with Alex."  
>Kendall cocked his eyebrow again. "Yeah dude James is right. You can go." Logan nodded and Carlos nodded in agreement.<br>Kendal smiled at his friends and walked a little faster to catch up with Alex.

"Alex! Wait up." Kendall shouted as Alex walked through the door of her hotel room.  
>"What's wrong?" I turned around and put my duffel bag down.<br>Kendall walked in and placed his bag on the ground also. "I'm staying with you tonight. And I don't have a key." He smiled and plopped down on one of the beds. "So.. Which one do you want?" he said throwing himself on the bed and hugging the sheets. "Ugh it doesn't matter."  
>"You are such a badass aren't you?" Kendall smirked and I turned around and glared at him. I jumped on top of him and straddled his waist with my legs.<br>"You know I could take you on anytime Schmidt." I said leaning in so our faces were only inches apart. Suddenly my stomach growled. "Hm guess I'm hungry. You in for some room service?" he nodded and I reached over for the phone.  
>"Wait. Lex, let's order some pizza." I nodded my head vigorously. I ordered us some pizza's and noticed I was still straddling Kendall's waist.<br>"Sorry. I forgot where I was." Kendall smirked. "I don't care. You keep me warm." I slapped his chest and crawled off of him. I walked to my duffel bag and pulled the zipper. I started remising in my bag and cursed.  
>"What's up?" Kendall said sitting back up leaning on his elbows.<br>"I forgot my pj's on the pillow in the bus. Aargh." Alex complained against myself as Kendall got up and pulled a shirt out of his bag.  
>"I have one extra. You can have this if you like?" Kendal said pointing to the hand where he was holding a long sleeved button up shirt.<br>"You're so sweet. Thanks." Alex said as Kendall tossed me the shirt. Alex pulled hers over my head and saw that Kendall was staring. "Kendall stop drooling please." Alex joked as I pulled his shirt on and turned around.  
>"Hey this thing looks better on me than it does on you!" she smiled as she looked in the mirror. Kendall was standing behind her and placed his hands on Alex' hips. He leaned so his mouth was near her ear and whispered: " when you shake your ass like that it isn't hard." Alex blushed a bright red and pulled down her pants.<br>"So how do I look?" Alex asked as she turned around a couple times for Kendall to judge. Kendall smiled as he pulled her close. "You look amazing." He leaned in to kiss her when there was a knock on the door.  
>"Argh. Who disturbs us!" Kendall threw his hands in the air as Alex watched amused.<br>"Kendall baby it's our pizza, forgot about that?" Kendall blushed a little over the baby and the fact that he forgot they ordered a pizza.

We ate in silence, with a little staring session every few minutes. I was full so I stretched and threw myself on the bed. "Uuuh I'm so full!" Alex whined against the sheets. Kendall laughed and laid next to her with his face up.  
>"So what you wanna do now? It's like only 9 PM or something." Kendall asked looking to his side so he was looking at Alex.<br>Alex turned her face so she was facing Kendall. "Let's watch a movie or something."  
>Kendall got up and took the remote and turned on the tv. They both settled for a comedy and nuzzled against each other enjoying the movie.<p>

The movie ended and neither of them were tired. Alex looked up from Kendall's chest to see him looking at her. "Let's watch another one. I'm not tired at all." Alex did her best puppy dog look and Kendall immediately gave in.  
>"You choose one. I need to go to the bath room real quick." Kendall said standing up and heading to the bathroom.<br>Kendall took his cell out of his pocket and he saw that he had one new text.  
><em>Yo man. Enjoying your alone time with lexx? – James<em>  
>Kendall opened a new message and started typing.<br>_It's okay. Watching a movie. See you tomorrow. – Kendall_  
>he put his phone back in his pocket and walked back out to see Alex waiting eagerly at the end of the bed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I am truly sorry for taking so long. Stupid exams :) I hope you like this, it has been hard to write :/  
><strong>**Enjoy : )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"So, what did you choose?" Kendall said crawling back in place while Alex followed him and rested her head on his chest once again.  
>"I don't know. It looked like a funny one." Kendall hit play and after a couple seconds he started laughing.<br>Alex looked up. "What's wrong?"  
>"Alex, did you know you chose a porn movie?" Alex eyes got wide.<br>"No way!" she looked back at the screen to see some girl in not that much clothes sucking on some guys dick.  
>She gasped and turned to Kendall, blushing furiously.<br>"I'm so sorry! I didn't know." I looked back down and Kendall let out a struggled giggle.  
>"Do you want me to put it off?" Kendall said kissing Alex her head and rubbing her arm.<br>The guy who was laying on the table had dark blonde hair, and she couldn't help it but to imagine Kendall moaning her name while she was sucking his dick. She blushed. Suddenly she heard Kendall letting out a small moan and she shifted to feel a bulge in his pants. She smirked. "I'm guessing you don't want to put it off, am I right?" Alex asked slightly stroking his growing bulge.  
>"But we should." Kendall said squirming and turned off the tv.<br>"Let's go to bed sweets." Kendall said kissing Alex' forehead and tucking her in with him. She just nodded and nuzzled against the blonde's chest.

The next morning, Alex opened her eyes rubbing them as adjusting to the harsh light in the room. She groaned when she looked at the clock, it was way too early to get up on your free day. She tried to turn around but was stopped by Kendall's body. "Hmpf. Stupid grmbl I want to turn and mrbkll." She mumbled against herself as Kendall shifted and lifted his head. "What are you saying? Go back to sleep dude it's way too early." Kendall groaned as he turned to lay on his back. Alex smiled and nuzzled herself against him, head on his chest and one arm thrown across it. "Much better.." she mumbled against his shirt and fell back to sleep.  
>Kendall woke up an hour or so later from his phone beeping. He took it off the night stand and saw he had one new text from Logan<br>_Hey dude. We're going out to explore. We'll pick you guys up at 4 for a drink. Knock yourself out! – Logan  
><em>Kendall smiled at his friend's text. He opened a new message and started typing.  
><em>Of course, I always enjoy myself! Have fun, see you at 4! – Kendall<br>_Kendall stretched himself and smiled when he noticed Alex sleeping peacefully on his chest. He was just about to wake her when he got another text.  
><em>duuude. You should be enjoying yourself WITH her. – Logan<br>_Kendall laughed and slapped his hand for his mouth when he noticed Alex stirring.  
>He threw his phone next to him and kissed Alex on her hair.<p>

"Huh? What time is it?" Alex said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
>"It's.." Kendall turned to look at his phone again. "It's almost 11. Maybe we should get up sweets." Alex was nuzzling back for another round of sleep and her elbow touched his bulge. Alex started giggling.<br>"What's the matter with you?" Kendall cocked one eyebrow up as he watched amused.  
>"Maybe.. haha you should haha fix that first!" Alex broke down in laughter when she lifted the sheets to let Kendall see what she was laughing about. Kendall turned a bright red as he pulled the sheets back down.<br>"Dudee. Not cool! You know guys get that in the mornings!" Kendall said trying to cover himself even more.  
>Alex got on her knees and leaned in until their lips were inches apart.<br>"Or maybe you just think I'm incredibly hot!" she whispered and kissed him half on the lips, half on the cheek.  
>"I'm using the shower. You can uh.. help yourself here I guess?" Alex winked and smiled when she got up to find some clothes to wear.<br>Alex went for her shower and Kendall just sat there, enjoying the sunshine coming through the windows. His hard on went away pretty quickly. Kendall's mind was drifting away to the time before he was famous, the time with Alex.  
>Suddenly he opened his eyes and shot up. "Shit I need to pee." He could hear Alex singing in the bathroom as he approached the door.<br>"Uhm, Alex?"  
>"Yeah? What's wrong?" she answered. He listened closer and noticed the shower wasn't running.<br>"Dude. I need to pee. Can I come in? Pleasee?" Kendall said desperate holding his crotch and jumping a little.  
>"Sure thing. Come in." Kendall cracked the door open and saw Alex lying in the bath tub, surrounded by bubbles. "You sure I'm not interrupting? I mean.."<br>Alex smiled and sank further in the tub. "I think you've seen a lot more than this blondie. Scared I see something?"  
>Kendall smirked and sat himself on the toilet. He finished and headed to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth.<br>"So. What are we doing today? Anything planned?" Alex said sitting more up and facing Kendall. Kendall turned around with the toothbrush stuck in his mouth.  
>"The guys went out already. I guess it's just you and me today."<br>"Hmmm.." Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed the foam and water splashing against her. "Something wrong with that?"  
>Alex opened one eye. "Why would that be wrong?"<br>"You know, the 'hmm'?" Kendall turned around and leaned on the sink and felt himself getting more excited seeing his best friend lying in the tub. Alex scooted closer to where Kendall was standing, still covering everything though, and pointed to him to come closer. Kendall leaned in and Alex smirked.  
>"I'm glad I get to spend some time with you Schmidt. And you know what?"<br>"What?" he raised an eyebrow.  
>"I think you look good in white." Kendall looked at his shirt, which was green and when he looked back up to Alex, she threw some of the foam in his face.<br>Alex started laughing like a maniac when Kendall tried to get it off his face.

"Tease!" Kendall laughed when he finally got all the foam out of his face.  
>"I know right? Be a doll and hand me the towel will ya?" Alex said sticking her hand out the where the towel was hanging on its rack. He gave it to her and she stood up wrapping herself in the towel and stepping out of the tub.<br>Kendall was staring the whole time and Alex noticed. She walked closer to him and his shirt got wet from her body.  
>"You know, I really missed you blondie." Alex hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her bare body.<br>Before Kendall could get too excited he ended the hug.  
>"So where do you wanna go? We only have one day till we go to Europe." He asked taking his shirt of and replacing it with a fresh one.<br>"Surprise me blondie. That's your thing." Alex smiled and hopped back to the bedroom. When Kendall got out of the bath room he saw Alex already dressed in a tight green shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of grey vans. She was watching the tv and turned her head when he walked in. "You cleaned up nice." She winked and focused back on the tv.

_Dude. Say something romantic to do around here. Please! – Kendall_  
>Kendall tapped his phone with impatience and a couple minutes after, it vibrated.<br>_For Alex? A walk in the park and a little picnic. I'll take care of everything. It'll be stalled when you get there. – James  
><em>Kendall smiled at what a good friend James was being.  
><em>Thanks man. Best friend ever! I owe you. – Kendall<br>I know. And I'll take advantage of that, my wing man ;) xoxo – James_

"How about we go for a stroll in the park?" Kendall asked with his dimples showing.  
>Alex face lit up. She jumped up and threw her arms around Kendalls neck.<br>"You are like the best friend ever!" Alex said kissing his cheek and letting go.  
>"Well then, let's go." Kendall put his arm out so Alex could hold it and they walked out the door.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanna thank TheNamesMrsSchmidt :) It gave me an idea for the next chapter(s)!**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Alex walked through the streets enjoying each other's company and laughing about the stupidest things.<br>"Oh Kendall look! There's that store I told you about when we were younger! Mango! Please can we go in?" Alex turned to Kendall with her best puppy dog eyes.  
>Kendall shrugged. Alex just made bigger eyes and Kendall couldn't take it anymore.<br>"Okay okay fine! We'll go in!" he said laughing as Alex pulled his arm and into the store.

Kendall strolled along as Alex was looking at the clothes. He looked up and saw that she was gone. "Alex? Lex, where are you?"  
>Alex stuck her head out at the end of the aisle. "Come on. I've got some things I want to try on and you need to be the judge!" she laughed and walked off to the changing room. Kendall sat down on one of the chairs, waiting when Lex would show her first.<br>Alex shoved the curtain aside and twirled. "Soo whatcha think?"  
>Kendall smiled. He remembered when she never wanted to wear a dress. And there she was, wearing a little black dress with a bow on the back.<br>"It looks good. But hey, a dress?" he joked and winked at her.  
>"Well Schmidt, I can't wear a pair of jeans and a shirt on the red carpet, can i? Okay! Next one!" She said while walking back into the changing room and leaving Kendal behind smiling.<br>Kendall started to get impatient, already 5 minutes passed and she wasn't out.  
>"Lex did you fall asleep?"<br>"Uh Kendall could you help me for a min?"  
>Kendall stood up and popped his head through the curtain. Alex was standing there trying to zip up her dress. Kendall's mouth fell open when he looked at her in the mirror. It was a emerald green dress, just above her thigh, with a little accent right below her breasts. He stepped into the changing room and zipped her dress from behind.<br>"You look amazing." He kissed her bare shoulder and she smiled.  
>"Thanks. I guess green is my color." She turned around and grabbed his shirt.<br>She looked up into his gorgeous eyes and shook her head.  
>"I guess I'm taking this home with me?" she smiled and he nodded.<br>"Okay, out of here! I need to change back!"  
>Kendall walked back out and sat down again.<p>

Another five minutes later, Alex appeared back in her old outfit. They walked to the counter and when Alex was searching for her wallet, Kendall quickly pulled his out and paid for the two dresses.  
>"Hey! What is that for!" Alex gave Kendall an evil glare.<br>"Can't I pay for one of my favorite friends?" Kendall threw his arm around Alex' shoulders and squeezed.  
>"Thank you, you're such a sweet heart!" Alex gave Kendall a big wet kiss on his cheek.<br>"Now, can we go to the park?" Kendall asked as they got back out. Alex nodded and they walked to the entrance of the park.  
>They walked and talked and then Kendall noticed the picnic James had set up.<br>He covered Alex' eyes and guided her over there.  
>"Dude. What's up?" Alex said trying not to fall over anything.<br>"Just wanted to surprise you. Tadaa!" Kendall let his hands go and let Alex see the perfectly set up lunch.  
>Alex got tears in her eyes when she turned around and threw her hands around Kendall's neck.<br>"This is soo beautiful! Thank you!" Alex jumped into his arms and Kendall couldn't help but smile.

They both sat down and enjoyed some sandwiches and coke. Alex laid down and watched the blue sky above.  
>"I wonder what it's like to travel the world.. You know?" Alex said turning her head to Kendall.<br>"Well, you soon will know. It's gonna be awesome."  
>Kendall leaned in and Alex was too.<p>

"Hey Kendy is that you! Oh my, it's been forever!" a high pitched voice suddenly screamed. Kendall turned his head to this cheap Barbie doll.  
>"Oh hey Ciara." Alex cocked her head and all she could think was <em>how does Kendall know this puffed up fake doll?<em>  
>"So who is this?" Suddenly the blonde's voice sounded harsh.<br>"This is Alex. My best friend from back home."  
>"Oh sweetheart hello! I didn't know you where here. Well now you have some stupid chick to keep you company now that you don't have me anymore!" Ciara said giggling to Kendall.<br>Alex mouth fell open. She was trying to get up but Kendall hold her back.  
>"C, you can't talk about Lexie like that. She is like a sister to me." Alex got tears in her eyes at that statement. She shook her head and watched as Ciara pulled Kendall up by his shirt and kissed him fiercely.<br>Alex let out a gasp and got up.  
>"I'll leave you two alone.." she said crying a little. She ran away as Kendall pulled him away from Ciara.<br>"What the fuck did you do right now?" Kendall screamed at Ciara.  
>"Alex! Wait Alex! Come back!" he tried to run after her but Ciara stopped him.<br>"If I can't have you, nobody will sweetheart." She winked and stepped aside. Alex was long gone and Kendall hadn't seen where she ran off to.

Alex ran and suddenly was lying on the ground. She looked up to a concerned looking James.  
>"what's up lex? Something wrong?" He gave her his hand and pulled her back up.<br>"It's nothing." She sniffed.  
>"Yeah, that why you, the bad ass chick I never ever saw crying, is crying. What's wrong Sweets?" James opened his arms for a hug and Alex accepted it pretty quick.<br>"He does not even like me. He thinks of me like a sister. He is fucking kissing some blonde bimbo!" Alex started crying even louder.  
>James was rubbing her hair as he tried to understand what she just said.<br>"Is this about Kendall?" James asked as he pushed Alex a little bit back so he could see her face. She just nodded and laid her head back against his chest.  
>"Lex, Kendall does love you. And what blonde bimbo?"<br>"Sniff. Some chick named Ciara."  
>James got a frown on his face. "It's nothing sweets. Come, Logan and Carlos are sitting right there by that bench." James led her to the other guys and gave them the well known look. "I'll be right back."<p>

James walked back to where the picnic was set up and saw Kendall sitting on the blanket.  
>"Dude! What the fock! Ciara?" James yelled as he approached Kendall.<br>"James wait it's not what you think!" Kendall shot up looking miserable.  
>James stood there looking at his blonde friend. "Dude what happened?"<br>Kendall plopped back down on his blanket.  
>"She showed up. Then she just kissed me dude! I was just about to kiss Lex and then that happened!" Kendall threw his hands in the air.<br>"Why would you say you see her as a sis?"  
>Kendall cocked one eyebrow up. "It was just the heat of the moment. I know that Ciara would pulled Lex' hair out if she knew I love her."<br>James sighed. "You know she was crying?"  
>Kendall groaned and nodded his head.<br>"I don't know how to fix this James, I really don't. It was supposed to be romantic and stuff."  
>James threw an arm around Kendall's shoulders.<br>"You'll figure something out, you're Kendall Schmidt."

* * *

><p><strong>And sorry it's short : ) i am still figuring out how i want the story to go next. : ) xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey, it's been so hectic! Working on papers and stuff! But well, I will TRY to get another chapter on today or tomorrow. Thankyou for reading! xx**

* * *

><p>"Lex, it will all work out. Don't worry." Logan said as he pulled Alex close to him in a sideway embrace.<br>Carlos smiled and nodded but Alex didn't know what to do. They waited a couple minutes for James to come back, and when he didn't,  
>Alex got up and Logan and Carlos gave her a confused look.<br>"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you guys back at the bus." Alex said and started to walk away.  
>"Dude, Kendall is seriously fucking this up, isn't he?" Carlos said leaning back against the bench.<br>"Probably." Logan said shaking his head.

Alex walked down the boulevard and was just happy that nobody recognized her. She wasn't in the mood to fake a smile and sign a bunch of things.  
>When she got to the hotel, she walked up to her hotel room and grabbed all her stuff,<br>got back down and put her stuff in the bus. She sat back down at her bed and got out her guitar.  
>She should be glad that every time she felt bad, a new song would pop up in her mind.<br>But still, nobody likes it to feel miserable. She started strumming and humming the lyrics that came up in her head.  
>She played for a good hour or two, trying to tape the lyrics together, when she heard the bus door open.<br>"Alex? Are you in here?" she heard James question.  
>"Back here James." She yelled to her door and continued strumming.<br>Her door creaked and James appeared in the doorway.  
>"Dude I was worried about you. Logan and Carlos didn't know where you went and your stuff were out of the hotel room.<br>"Yeah I decided to clean up already and then try to write a new song back here." Alex said putting her guitar down and facing James.  
>"And how did that work out for you?" Alex smiled at James' statement.<br>"Well, I've got a new song. Wanna hear it?"  
>James nodded and sat next to her on the bed. Alex got her guitar back and strummed a bit before starting her newly written song.<p>

_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>that I want and I'm needing  
>everything that we should be.<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>and she's got everything that I have to live without.<em>

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_  
><em>and I can't even see<em>  
><em>anyone when he's with me<em>  
><em>he says he's so in love, he's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>he's the song in the car I keep singing, I don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
><em>and there he goes, so perfectly<em>  
><em>the kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>  
><em>she better hold him tight, give him all her love<em>  
><em>look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>he's the song in the car I keep singing, I don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone, as I turn off the light_  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>and maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>he's the song in the car I keep singing I don't know why I do<em>  
><em>he's the time taken up, but there's never enough<em>  
><em>and he's all that I need to fall into.<em>

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

* * *

><p>Alex stopped and looked back up to James.<br>"So uhm.. What do you think?"  
>"It was awesome." Logan suddenly said. He and Carlos were standing in thedoorway and Alex looked shocked.<br>"You heard that?" Carlos nodded.  
>"Have you talked to Kendall yet?" James asked as he took the guitar out of Alex' hands.<br>"Haven't seen him. I don't think I want to either."  
>"Alex…" Logan tried to start but someone popped in.<br>"Guys, We're gonna leave. Does everyone have his shit in the bus?" they heard a grumpy Kendall ask.  
>Everybody yelled their yeah's and a couple minutes later they were on their way to the closest airport.<p>

"Kendall, why would you let her kiss you anyways?" Logan asked taking a sip from his hot choco.  
>Kendall sighed. "It's not like I had a choice. Before I could pull away Alex was running away. Why did the stupid whore have to fuck it up." Kendall threw his head in his hands and sighed loudly.<br>James patted him on his back. "I'll talk to Alex. Again. But this is the last time Kendall." Kendall looked up.  
>"Again?"<br>James shrugged. "Before we left, she hated you like hell. And suddenly she is all nice to you? What did you think that happened?"  
>"I had no clue. But thank you James. You're an awesome friend."<br>James nodded and walked to Alex' bed room.  
>"Knock knock!" James heard Alex sigh through the door.<br>"Yes James come on in."  
>"Before you even start. He's not gonna get a second chance just because you are here to talk to me. Kendall's a big boy, he should deal with his own problems and not sent his little monkey to do it." Alex said glaring at James.<br>"Dude. I am not a monkey." James said laughing.  
>"I know. But you know what my point was. If he means any of the shit he was trying to do, he should fix it himself. And not sent you."<br>James sat down next to her and hugged her tight. He nodded his head and suddenly he heard Logan yell at him.  
>"James, Alex come out here!" They both looked confused at each other and got up and to the kitchenlounge/living room.  
>Alex saw Carlos, Kendall and Logan sitting at the table and waiting for them to come into the room.<br>"I have our managers on the phone. We get a week off in Europe. And their question is; Paris or London?" Logan said to James and Alex.  
>"Well what do you guys want?" Alex said motioning to the three in front of her.<br>"We don't care. So you guys can choose." Carlos said and tapped his fingers on the table. Alex looked at James and James nodded to her to let her choose.  
>"Paris."<br>"Paris it is." Logan replied and talked back on the phone with the managers.  
>he turned back to us when he ended the call.<br>"We are at the airport in 15 minutes. We have a privet jet waiting for us, so no waiting in line. Go get ready."

Alex walked towards her bedroom once again to get ready and packed. When James wanted to walk away Kendall's arm stopped him.  
>"And?"<br>"This time you're on your own dude. I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

The guys and Alex grabbed their stuff and boarded on the jet. The four boys were playing a card game and Alex was listening to music on her ipod and soon she fell asleep.  
>"Dude. If you can't fix it in Paris, you can't nowhere. It's like the city of love or something!" Carlos said throwing a card on the table and smirking.<br>"Carlos is right bro. I'd love to see the Eiffel tower." Logan said looking at Kendall.  
>"I'll figure something out. There are a lot of opportunities." Kendall stated and threw another card on the table. They played for another half hour and decided to rest a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>They landed and were greeted by one of the record company's French people.<br>"Bonjour mes amis. You will have a wonderful time here in Paris!" the French guy stated as he greeted them with handshakes.  
>He gave Alex three kisses and looked at her.<br>"Mademoiselle, vous êtes très belle!" he winked. (Miss, you are very pretty.)  
>Alex blushed. "Merci beaucoup monsieur. Vous êtes trop gentil." (Thank you mister. You are too friendly.)<br>The boys watched astonished.  
>"You speak French?" James asked. Alex just nodded.<br>"Yes, I love the language. It's the language of love, remember?" she winked.  
>The boys smiled at her and turned to the unknown guy.<br>"So uhm sir, what do you recommend us for sightseeing?" Kendall asked a little awkward.  
>"Well monsieur, you must see the Eiffel tower! And le Sacre Coeur!" he smiled as he led them to a limo.<br>"Je veux voir Les Champs Élysees. J'ai entendu que c'est formidable." Alex said to the French guy. (I want to go see Les Champs Élysees, I heard it's awesome there)  
>"Mais oui mademoiselle. C'etait très amusant. Je les vais escorter a l'hôtel, et vous pouvez m'appeler quand tu veux sightseeing." He winked. Alex blushed once more.<br>"what the hell were you saying to each other?" Logan asked as he pulled Alex back to where the guys were walking.  
>"I said I want to see the Champs Élysees. That I heard it was awesome. And he replied that it's very amusing and that he is bringing us to the hotel right now.<br>And that I can call him any time if I want to go sightseeing." Alex smiled and grabbed James' arm.  
>Kendall's blood was boiling. If some French dude was hitting on his girl, he would never have the chance to make it right.<p>

They stepped in the limo and it was quiet the whole ride there. Well for except Alex and the French guy talking and laughing about all the things they saw on their way there.  
>They got out and when they were gonna ask for their room keys, Alex pulled Kendall away from the group.<br>"I am pissed at you as hell, but I don't want to sleep alone. Share a room with me?" Alex said in her best angry tone. Kendall smiled and nodded.  
>"Hey guys, Alex and I will share a room, okay?"<br>James jumped in the air. "I take the room alone! Lots of French girls, here I come!"  
>Everybody started laughing and grabbed their room keys.<br>"Well, Monsieurs et mademoiselle, I wish you a happy stay. If anything comes up, don't hesitate to call me." Jaqcues, that was his name, said to them.  
>He waved as he walked out of the door and everybody made their way up to their rooms.<br>They didn't sleep on the same floor. Carlos and Logan stayed on the second floor, James on the third, and Kendall and Alex on the 7th floor.  
>The upper floor. They had an awesome view of Paris and could see the Eiffel tower from their room.<br>"Wow. This is awesome." Alex said as she was standing in front of the window, overlooking Paris.  
>It was late in the afternoon, and they decided to go settle in and then go for a bite and take a walk through Paris.<p>

"I'm gonna go change real quick. I'm a little bit cold in this." Alex said as she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
>Kendall pulled his shirt over his head and threw on a decent flannel.<br>Where they were gonna eat you need to dress a bit dressy. He sat on the bed, feeling a little bit awkward that Alex was still angry with him. He heard the door and looked up.  
>She was wearing the green dress he bought her, with a light black jacket and black high heels.<br>Her hair was loose and in curls.

"Wow. You look amazing." Kendall said as he stood up.  
>"Well thanks Schmidt. The guys are waiting for us. Shall we?"<br>Alex grabbed Kendall's arm and they walked out to the lobby where the other guys were already waiting.  
>"Alex! Damn" James laughed as he saw her appear. He winked at Kendall and smiled at Alex.<br>"Let's walk there, it's like two blocks away. It's not that far. It's near the Eiffel Tower actually." Logan said as they walked to the restaurant.  
>"So what are we gonna do next?" Alex asked the rest of the boys.<br>"Well, Carlos and I are gonna go on a boat ride. Since today is something special or something. Jaqcues told us." Logan said.  
>"And I am gonna find myself some hot French girls!" James said happily.<br>Alex sighed. "and what are your plans?" she asked Kendall and looked a bit disappointed.  
>"Well, I was hoping I could show you something. Are you in?" Alex looked up suspiciously but nodded her head anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>They finished their food and bid their goodbyes to each other. Suddenly Alex was being blindfolded and led by Kendall.<br>"Kendall. Where are we going?" Kendall lifted her up, bridal style.  
>"You'll see when we get there."<p>

After a couple of minutes of Kendall walking and Alex being carried, she was back on her feet. When she opened her eyes the view in front of her was magical.  
>She was standing at the foot of the Eiffel tower, who was now fully lit up.<br>"This is amazing!" Alex said looking more up by the second.  
>"Wait, there is more." Kendall said as he took her hand and let her to the entrance.<br>"Bonjour Monsieur Schmidt. Have a nice evening." The guy behind the reception said.

Kendall nodded and led Alex down the hall. They stepped into the glass elevator and Kendall pressed a button. They silently went upstairs, over viewing whole Paris.  
>When they elevator made its ding noise, they both got out and Alex walked to the edge.<br>"This is really amazing. Damn." Kendall walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.  
>"Alex, I'm really sorry for what happened. I don't like the girl and I def not see you as a sister."<p>

Alex turned around in his arms so she was face to face with him now.  
>"Than as what do you see me?" Alex said fidgeting with Kendall's shirt.<br>"My best friend, my everything, my love. My girlfriend?" Kendall said the last in a questioning way. Alex smiled and stood on her tippy toes.  
>She kissed him without remorce and Kendall soon understood it and wrapped his arms even tighter around her.<br>They broke the kiss and Alex turned back around, looking at the beautiful Paris night sky.  
>"Alex, will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked cautiously.<br>Alex turned her head and smiled.

"Of course Kendall; I was always yours." And gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This was a night to remember.


End file.
